


pretty baby (why can't i keep you?)

by chanwoes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Minseok, Genderbending, Obsession, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwoes/pseuds/chanwoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was a very sick man. Instead of sympathy, he felt an unfathomable heat to destroy the innocence in front of him that was the crying girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of not anyone confused, all gender bent characters keep their names (Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun and others in the future)

“So, since you have so much time on your hands, I, your loyal friend Baekhyun has arranged a get together this Thursday with some girls from my history class!” 

 

Chanyeol blinked a couple of times before shaking his head nonchalantly at his female friend. 

 

“You know I’m not interested in those kinds of things” his response made Baekhyun scoff before trying again at her proposition.

 

“I promise these girls are really cute!” Baekhyun stresses on the word cute which brought back memories of the last time Baekhyun tried to organise a get-together.

 

Chanyeol remembers the two girls that were there that day, one who insisted that her top was too small for her, therefore her breasts and a small slither of flesh that was her stomach was showing, (even though it was in the middle of November) and the other girl, a loud one who couldn’t keep her lipstick smeared mouth shut that to this day, Chanyeol still has the occasional nightmares of her cackling laughter. Both hideous creatures.

 

“Come on! You can bring Jongin and Joonmyun if you want!” She then fluttered her eyelash and puffed her cheeks slightly, “It’ll be fun I promise~”

 

Chanyeol sighed and after a period of thought gave his answer.

 

“Fine, I’ll think about it.” 

 

Baekhyun gave a little fist pump in victory and put her hand up for a high-five. The red haired man contemplated whether to give a high five before deciding not to because it meant that Baekhyun had won.

 

“I won’t let you down! By next week you’ll just be obsessed with either Minseok or Jongdae, mark my words!” She giggled before checking her phone. Chanyeol stared at the girl gathering her bags and her drink in a panicked state. “Shit! I promised Sehun I’d give him the notes from yesterday’s lecture! He’s gonna kill me” She snatched a muffin from their shared plate before heading off to the café exit.

 

Now I’m finally in peace I can get some work done. Chanyeol thought to himself before resuming what he was previously doing before his friend intervened. It wasn’t that he hated Baekhyun, they’d been friends since high school and through pure luck found themselves attending the same college. Baekhyun was a go getter and was the one who organised all the events worth going to. Not to mention she was gorgeous, soft puppy eyes and brown stylish hair cut into a bowl shape around her ears. But she was defiantly not his type.

 

Chanyeol was also very popular, especially with the ladies. It was no trouble finding a girl who was willing to sleep with him, it was almost a joke. Even Baekhyun had a slight crush on Chanyeol before she started seeing Sehun. 

 

The girls who would think nothing of opening their legs for him absolutely disgusted him. For intercourse was only a momentary pleasure, only in that moment he would feel release only for that high to come crashing down, back to his own reality. He needs stimulation that kept him going, almost like a prescribed drug. Not only from bodily pleasure for Chanyeol got off at the thought of someone else’s displeasure. Fear, anger, sadness, Chanyeol thrived on those negative feelings like a predator tucking into their prey.

 

That was under his façade of a loud party animal that constantly went out partying and drinking. He had hoped that after high school he’d start a new but Baekhyun seemed to of followed him here with the impression of his usual loud goofy spreading amongst the rest of the student body.

 

He was lying to disguise a monster in human skin

 

“Minseok and Jongdae,” He whispered to himself seeing how the vowels of the girl’s names rolled off his tongue. Chuckling for what he had gotten himself into, sipped his coffee and pulled out his phone to text Jongin.

 

 

“Thursday huh? Yeah, I think I can make it,” Jongin mused whilst putting a leather bound book back in its place on the library shelf “and she says these girls are cute?”

 

Chanyeol nodded “Yep, she promised,” Jongin grins at Chanyeol.

 

“I don’t know how you didn’t like them, other girls, last time,” The blonde man leant against the bookshelf and took another book out.

 

“They weren’t my type you know,” Chanyeol replied. Jongin rolls his eyes and shakes head

 

“Whatever hyung, it’s not like these girls Baekhyun introduces us are going to be anything special, just a good fuck y’know”

 

“Says the one who lost their virginity a few months ago” Joonmyun pops his head from the other side of the bookshelf where the two taller males were standing.

 

Jongin shot a cold stare at the elder and Chanyeol suppressed his laughter. The Librarian who was busy scanning a pile of books gave the 3 a warning glance and continued her ministrations.

 

Joonmyun walks over to Chanyeol and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder reassuringly,

 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s because Baekhyun still seems to like you, she gets girls who are,” He pauses to look around for anyone overhearing before continuing “less that aesthetically please or compatible in personality” 

 

Jongin nods, “Yeah you know that girl, you know the one with the tits out last time”

 

Chanyeol also nods “was it Hana or Haneul or..?”

 

“Well whatever, like anyone was going to have stable relationship with her”

 

Joonmyun hushes Jongin as the Librarian gave then another look from across the room.

 

Chanyeol shrugs and gathers his bags, “well, whatever if you guys are coming I might as well too, make Baekhyun happy or something” he gives a little salute “see ya losers”

 

“See ya” Jongin waves and Joonmyun goes back to his respective shelf.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t really remember how he met the two who would now be his so called friends today. It was Baekhyun or was it somebody else who introduced him at a party. He only remembers that part as at that party, somebody got into a fight and knocked some guys tooth out. He doesn’t really mind their company, Joonmyun, sly talking guy who was probably number 1 in something and Jongin who was sexually frustrated all the time.

 

Chanyeol needed them in order to seem somewhat normal and when they had no use for him, he’d simply find some other people to hang out with. 

 

And like some cheesy romance drama, the 3 of them were the popular guys at college, girls would flock to them like moths to a flame and guys would try to be friends with them in order to rise up the social ladder. All of this sickened Chanyeol as this whole persona that he had crafted to seem normal was now slowly starting to take a toll on who he really was. 

 

He wouldn’t normally laugh at an immature joke on penis size or do shots a 2am at some high schooler’s house party. He preferred the simpler things in life, the cool breeze in the evening, and the chords of a guitar lightly strumming against his fingers. Not to forget the sight of a beautiful girl, innocent and untainted like a flowering bud being humiliated in the crudest of ways. The colour from her cheeks raising in embarrassment, tears running down her cheeks in shame.

 

His real self had been buried for such a long time in order to fit in within society that he sometimes forgets who he really was. Was he Chanyeol that everyone knew that was loud and goofy at the best of times, or was he Chanyeol, the one who dreamt or emptiness and crying girls?

 

Chanyeol shakes away these intrusive thought plaguing his mind as he sees some pretty girls approaching him, probably asking him about his day. He puts on his signature smile that was mostly all teeth and talks to them about the pointless materialistic things.

 

 

“So glad you guys could make it!” Baekhyun almost sings when the 3 entered the bar later that week. Baekhyun was all dolled up with make-up and earrings making Chanyeol slightly angry. She didn’t need at this paraphernalia to look good. She gives them all bright smiles and then he remember to smiles back, as what normal people do.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Jongin winks and Baekhyun giggles,

 

Joonmyun looks around the surprisingly crowded bar for a weekday, “so where is this Minseok and Jongdae?” Baekhyun light hits him on the arm.

 

“This Minseok and Jongdae? They are going to be the only Minseok and Jongdae you’ll ever know!” She leads the 3 past the other tables of people chugging away at beers, stuffing their faces with greasy fast food and puffing cigarette smoke. Chanyeol's nose wrinkled at the foul smell but pretends it doesn’t bother him.

 

“You promise these girls aren’t ugly right? If so you owe me big time you bitch~” Chanyeol jokes and prods Baekhyun side. The girl rolls her eyes at her friend's comment and finally after a lifetime of walking past other groups reach the end table where the 3 would finally meet the prophesied Minseok and Jongdae.

 

“Hey!” Baekhyun calls out waving at the two dark haired girls sat the furthest end of the booth who were deep in conversation. One who was putting out her cigarette, she had long pin straight hair that framed her sharp bone structure, long eyelashes and curled lips. The other girl was a little smaller, she on contrast had a smaller rounder face, big doe eyes and small pouty lips.

 

“These girls are pretty cute actually,” Jongin hums and walks the table smiling.

 

“Well!” Baekhyun prompts “Introduce yourselves! Or am I going to have to do it?” Chanyeol sits opposite the round-faced girl whilst Jongin takes his place next to the girl with the angular face structure. Joonmyun sits opposite the same girl whilst Baekhyun sits next to Chanyeol.

 

“Gosh, you sound like my mom!” The smoking girl laughed. Chanyeol immediately takes a disliking to her as smoking was a dirty filthy habit. She clears her throat and smiles

 

“I’m Kim Jongdae, I like long walks on the beach, fried chicken big dic-“Baekhyun lightly hits her arm,

 

“What she meant to say was, that she’s very happy to meet you guys”

 

Chanyeol chuckles as she was defiantly Jongin’s or Joonmyun’s type. She takes a sip of her drink and points to the other girl, “and now, it’s your turn~!”

 

The other girl nods and pauses as now all eyes were on her. Jongdae and Baekhyun smiling whilst the guys eagerly with her introduction. Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way she looks down to breath before introducing herself.

 

“I’m Kim Minseok! It’s very nice to meet you!” She beams, her eyes turning into small crescents making everyone coo at her adorableness, except for Chanyeol who was only pretending. 

 

“Aigoo, you're just too adorable minseokie~” Baekhyun chimes happily and asks the other guys how they are. Chanyeol however, no particularly listening to anything studies the female in front of him and wasn’t so sure. Normally, Chanyeol was a great judge of character. He could tell a person’s strengths and weaknesses from the first hello, but this Minseok put him off slightly. Sure she seemed a fun girl, as from what he can observe chatting with no problems to Joonmyun, but for a split second when her eyes looked down to the floor or how those soft plush lip inhaled deeply made Chanyeol salivate slightly.

 

“I’m ordering drinks, what do you guys want?” Baekhyun asks snapping Chanyeol from his cloud of thought. 

 

“Beer is fine but,” Chanyeol makes sure to give off the impression if a party animal “Maybe we can get some shots later?” Jongin laughs and punches Chanyeol in the gut.

 

“Asshole, I can’t be hungover again tomorrow otherwise Miss. Kim’s gonna fail me!”

 

“Just beers then?” Baekhyun asks and the guys all agree in unison.

 

 

Minseok is not much of a talker unless spoken to. Most of the time it’s Jongdae or Baekhyun doing all the talking. Turns out that this Jongdae was the same age as Baekhyun and himself, was heavily interested in Chinese history and had 3 tattoos. One on her collar bone, one on her inner arm and the last was a secret. Even though the smell of smoke sickened him, she was not bad company. But not someone who he’d have an intimate relationship with.

 

“But I believe that Pein was not a bad guy! Yes, he did kill Jiraiya but he has his reasons!” Jongdae has started a conversation that riles up the entire table. Joonmyun shook his head disagreeing.

 

“But Jiraiya was Naruto’s beloved sensei!” 

 

“The Pein arc was the weakest arc out of the show!” Jongin interrupts putting his bottle down to validate his point.

 

“What do you think Minseok? Was Pein relevant?” Baekhyun asks which catches Minseok off guard. She jumps as the question and bites her lip to think,

 

“Pein was necessary for Naruto’s character development,” Chanyeol nods in this statement.

 

“Yes, I agree,” He watches intently at her reaction of him agreeing with her statement. Her cheeks darken in colour which could be the alcohol and she holds her beer bottle tighter.

 

From what he can observe, Minseok was one the shyer side and one closer inspection was so innocence it was unreal. Baekhyun and Jongdae had no problem talking about profanity, were as Minseok only sat there shocked at their comments on preferred sex positions. That was when she was only an outsider to the conversation when she was directly involved, she opened up her and her soft mellow voice was clearly the loudest.

 

“Alrighty weebs, gotta piss,” Jongdae giggles and excuses herself to the bathroom. Leaving Jongin in awe,

 

“She’s so cool,” He hums and Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his friend being smitten so quickly. But he was someone to talk as at multiple times during the night, he found himself examining Minseok.

 

Joonmyun and Baekhyun were deep in conversation in Naruto lore and Minseok was on her phone, probably trying to fill the awkwardness that was the silence. Chanyeol noted that Minseok did not initiate conversations too often and thus decides to start one.

 

“So,” He makes sure his deep voice can be heard over the loud chatter “You’re 25 if I’m correct” Minseok snaps up from looking at her phone screen giving a sheepish smile.

 

“Uh, yeah” She put her phone down slowly,

 

“You don’t look it, I’d say, if I didn’t know, you could easily be mistaken for a high school student.”

 

Chanyeol normally compliments people not because he feels that way, but it was to deduce someone’s character. Normally, when he’d compliment a girl on something like shoes or clothes, they’d just giggle and take it to heart. But not with Minseok.

 

She looks down for a moment before looking up through her wispy bangs, big eyes into his.

 

“That’s not a bad thing, right?” and something in Chanyeol lights up with her response. What feeling was this Minseok radiating? Embarrassment? Shyness? Looking for approval? He felt this surge of power rush over him and an ocean wave and he smiles to himself

 

“Depends on how you take it,” Chanyeol replies “But it does make me question why you’re hanging with people years younger than you,” 

 

Minseok almost stutters and tucks her medium length hair behind her ear. “Well, Baekhyun was insistent that’s I come” she looks sidewards which angers Chanyeol slightly. She should be looking at me, not Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol finishes his bottle and leans closer, and as he does this he notices the way she shrinks back into her chair. 

 

“Or, is it that you wanted to try dating a younger guy?” Chanyeol speaks lowly and which has a similar effect on all.

 

Minseok fiddles with her nails as she can feel herself heat up intensely, she mutters a response Chanyeol couldn’t hear properly over Joonmyun and Baekhyun’s argument on who was the best member or Team Kakashi.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol looks deep into her eyes, studying her slight movements of her pupils, he smiles and blinks, and he almost whispers “What was that again?”

 

Minseok looks up and he gets a full view of her radiant beauty. Her large innocent eyes that were shiny due to tears or maybe the lighting, her soft cheeks were a soft pink colour almost erotically under her eyes and her lips, those soft plump rosy lips were parted so she could take her deep breaths.

 

“I-I,” Chanyeol waited “I haven’t um, dated anyone before…” She says quickly and blushes profusely covering her red face with her hands.

 

Chanyeol sits back in his seat satisfied with himself and smiles almost sweetly when she recollected herself.

 

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about”

 

Minseok then shakes her head at his comment

 

“No! I n-not embarrassed!” She pouts and Chanyeol thinks to himself that maybe Baekhyun had finally hit the jackpot.

 

 

It was around about 1-ish when Chanyeol gets home to his dorm, he sighs dropping all his stuff on the floor and stripping his clothes before getting into the shower.

 

He let the hot water run down him with no intention to clean as his mind was more preoccupied with thoughts of a round-faced girl.

 

Kim Minseok. 25, majoring in history and Mandarin. The girl who blushes at words alluding to sex and was deeply embarrassed by the fact that she had not dated anyone seriously before. The girl with long lashes framing her watery eyes, her soft blush and the whimper in her voice when caught off guard. Oh, how she tried to convince everyone that was just as fun as Baekhyun and Jongdae, but in reality was nothing like that.

 

He feels himself reach towards his half hard member, giving it long lazy strokes as the thought of his pretty little creature.

 

He fantasised all the ways he could taint his innocent girl, all the ways he could humiliate her, the beautiful crying face she would make as he’d wrap his hands around her pale throat.

 

He strokes faster as his thoughts became more lewd, oh how she’d cry in pleasure with just the sight of him in front of her, all the emotions that he could make her feel, how if he was especially cruel could destroy her innocence and make her wet with just the smell of him.

 

He cums long white strands on the shower wall and takes a moment to catch him breath not noticing that the water was now cold. He chuckles to himself knowing what he has gotten himself into, oh how Minseok was going to be his.

 

His princess that would only belong to him, she’d be his everything and he’d be her destiny and sole reason to exist.

 

Chanyeol switches off the water and gets ready to go to bed to dream off his pretty little creature weeping and begging for more.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the 2nd chapter!!! enjoy !!!

For the first few nights after meeting Minseok, Chanyeol dreams of soft haze and female screams. Shivering, shaking and quivering, tears and cries for that sumptuous mouth hanging obscenely. Her whole body, soft and pale glistening with sweat and laid out for him to devour like an animal.

  
She’d scream with all the torment and mewl at all the touches he’d lay upon her. She’d see white and writhe in the ecstasy and chant his name over and over again like a mantra.

  
Chanyeol would wake up around about 2 in the morning panting and with a sheen of cold sweat on his brow. He’d lay there staring at the ceiling to contemplate the images that his mind was playing whilst he slept and smiled with childish glee.

 

There was just something about Minseok that’d eventually drive him to madness. At first glance, she was probably not his type. She was pretty but also rather unassuming. Elbow length hair dyed fashionably a strawberry brown with soft bangs covering her forehead. Her dress sense was that of a typical college girl and would probably fit the aesthetic of his own taste in clothing. But what drove him to have these vulgar dreams was the taste of power from that one encounter. It was the thing that men would die for, it was forbidden and it was more addictive than any drug.

 

Chanyeol was a parasite that needed to feed off things such as power to survive, and this girl gave him the taste of domination. He felt in every fibre of his body that she was the one. The one to make him feel like nothing could ever harm him. She would provide him with the satisfaction of tainting her innocence and defiling her perfect body

 

He’d sometimes wake with a tightening in his sweatpants. Chanyeol felt almost embarrassed, like a 13-year-old boy who just found out about porn. On some night he’d find himself leaking in his boxers with pre-cum. A few strokes and he was bucking his hips into his hands and groaning shutting his eyes tight imaging the source of his pleasure.

 

It's been 2 weeks now. 

 

Chanyeol looked up at his ceiling around about 2 am, stroking his cock lazily. He needed to find her. All he had got was that she did history or something and that she was older. Other than that, it was Baekhyun dominating the conversation that night whilst she listened diligently. Chanyeol wanted her so badly but for the sake of looking normal, he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be normal for a guy you just met to suddenly perfuse his desire to make you cry. He didn’t want to scare his princess. Chanyeol came quietly then grabbed the box of tissues on his bed stand to wipe the mess. Chanyeol sighed and flipped his pillow over to the cold side. Closing his eyes again hoping to see the princess that was Minseok crying for him.

 

 

  
“Fuck dude, you look like shit!” Baekhyun tapped him on the shoulder as she stared at the slight dark circles under his eyes. He swats her hand away and continues walking.

 

“Aren’t you meant to be catching Pokemon with Sehun or something?”

 

Baekhyun pouts and continues to follow the red-haired man around, much to Chanyeols obvious bad mood.

 

“Sheesh! I’m only trying to be friendly!” She replies whilst taking out her phone from her bag “Look! I caught a Jigglypuff the other day, though the librarian kicked me out, probably not the best idea to break into the restricted area of the library, oh well” She shows the pink creature on her phone and giggles.

 

“That’s cool, I’m just really tired,” Chanyeol continues walking forwards in hopes to shake Baekhyun of his tail so that he could go back to his dorm in peace. The tired part meaning that you leave.  Ever since meeting Minseok, instead of meeting up with Baekhyun or with the guys after class, he preferred to lay on his bed and think about his princess often pleasuring himself like the sick person he was.

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Baekhyun pats him on the back “Oh! This evening, Sehun got this cool promotion at the cinema, 40% for students if 5 or more go and I was thinking that Joonmyun, Jongin could tag along if you came,” Chanyeol mouth twitched a little and he stopped in his tracks.

 

“I’d love to, but I’m really behind on my project, maybe another time,” Chanyeol replies and Baekhyun pouts.

 

“Teachers pet!”

 

“Lowest grade in the class!”

 

Baekhyun lightly hits her friends arm and huffs “Well whatever, no one can see over your head, you fucking giant!”

 

She waves a goodbye and walks in the opposite direction leaving Chanyeol on his own.

 

It was always Sehun this and Sehun that with Baekhyun nowadays and it pissed Chanyeol off to the point of having to control is violent urges to beat up this lanky asshole whenever he got the chance. Sehun was the same age as Jongin and had been dating Baekhyun for around about 2 months now, not that anyone had any problem with that. Chanyeol would have preferred it if the kid didn’t follow Baekhyun around as well as the group all the time. Didn’t this guy have friends of his own? 

 

He remembers Baekhyun breaking the news to him that she was seeing Sehun and it took all he had to not smack the girl and tell her how stupid she was. She deserved so much better that some kid who had no substance to him. She deserved so much better.

 

“Hey! Chanyeol” He hears a voice and he turns to the direction of the voice. It was Joonmyun he was waving.

 

Chanyeol gives him a little nod and begins walking away. He was so tired, he didn’t have the time to deal with other people’s bullshit. So when Joonmyun walks over and pats him on the shoulder, Chanyeol almost snarls at the shorter male.

 

“Sup sleepy head, wanna grab some coffee?”

 

Chanyeol stares at him for a few second and looks away. 

 

“Yeah, uh sure...”

 

Chanyeol in the few seconds he was starting at his friend nearly shows the world his true persona. And that would have been very disastrous in his social standing. Something stupid like popularity was something you should not be worried about. But it was the difference between power and being powerless. Chanyeol needed the people around him so that no would know of the psycho that he was. Joonmyun had his uses and Chanyeol holds off his usual routine to get some coffee.

 

 

  
“This place is new,” Chanyeol muses and the two step into the small café that was a few minutes out from the campus. 

 

It was small but had quite a lot of people sitting in leather chairs talking about nonsense, those who took advantage of the speedy internet and those who drank the liquid to keep themselves from killing themselves or something.

 

Chanyeol studies the place intently as doesn’t miss the group of girls all perched around the table giggling and pointing that the two males who had just entered.

 

 _Disgusting creatures._ Chanyeol thought and gave them a quick smile.

 

“Not really, I’ve just been coming here recently”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head “No hyung, it’s not really the place you’d go to,” He looks around and grins cheekily to look friendlier, “or maybe a certain girl goes here,"

 

Joonmyun continues to look ahead at the board “You mean Jongdae?” Chanyeol nods “Well, I have seen her a few times but a get a weird feeling” he shakes his head “maybe I should have noticed when she asked if Jongin could join when we went to the love hotel the other week” Chanyeol holds in his laughter and pokes the older male.

 

“And?”

 

Joonmyun gives him a cold look “Dude, I like my girls by myself, I doubt I’ll get off with my friend on the other end now would I?” Chanyeol shrugs and clicks his tongue   
“Whatever hyung, whatever”

 

Chanyeol stares at the menu that was written messily on the blackboard above the coffee machines. Though he looked normal, his mind would often wander to his sick thoughts of violence and upsetting pretty girls. He thought of Minseok all the time and wished that he’d gotten her number that night, but didn’t want to scare his pretty creature.

 

“Speaking of which, what did you think of Minseok?” Joonmyun asks and pulls Chanyeol out of his bubble of thought. 

 

“Uh, I haven’t seen her around and Baekhyun isn’t really giving me anything because she’s too busy catching Pokemon” Joonmyun nods with a slight grin and Chanyeol realises that he might know more than him about the whereabouts of Minseok.

 

“You’d be surprised, the world is a small place” The darks haired male gives an almost sweet smile as they stepped forwards from the queue to the counter.

 

“Welcome to The Red Bean café what would you like to order today?” Chanyeol snaps up when his ears hear the sweet melodic voice. He looks forward and almost chokes up in happiness.

 

There she was. Minseok, his Minseok hair tied back loosely behind her ears, large doe eyes and soft plush lips. She held a small sticky pad and a pencil and looked just as surprised he Chanyeol did.

 

“Oh, hi” She smiled sheepishly and looked around almost nervously. Chanyeol doesn’t miss this and smiles back playfully.

 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Chanyeol whole body was shaking in anticipation. The goddess that had been plaguing his dreams was now in front of him, standing in all her glory. The only thing stopping him from getting over the counter and wrapping his hands around her pale neck was that he did not want to look scary or creepy to her. He held back his perverted thoughts and pretended to look normal, like another human being.

 

She clears her throat as if she wanted to sound eloquent in her speech and gave a small smile

 

“What would you like today?”

  
Joonmyun grins at Chanyeol and orders

 

“I’ll have the regular and Chanyeol what would you like?” He asks almost condescendingly.

 

 _This asshole knew!_ Chanyeol wanted to claw out his friends' eyes but instead gave a sickening smile back at Joonmyun.

 

“I’ll have the same” Joonmyun scoffs and mouths a fuck you.

 

Minseok saw this tension between the two guys in front of her and hoped that they would not start a fight because if that did happen she would not be able to handle it “Um, excuse me ca-“

 

“Minseok! Get over here the fridge is messy again!” A scrawny guy from the back shouts and walks towards Minseok and Chanyeol stares angrily.

 

“Can you please just clean it up again? Properly?” The newcomer asks. He was around the same height as Joonmyun and has a terrible skin condition. He wore thick framed glasses and had hair that was badly damaged due to repeated bleaching. Chanyeols jaw clenches when he sees his hand rest on Minseoks shoulder.

 

“I’m so sorry boss, but I’m taking orders…” She stuttered and looks around for some sort of help.

 

“Just go already! I’ll handle the orders” Chanyeol sees the discomfort in Minseok and she puts her pen down. She was looking down but it was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. Her whole face was flushed and she whimpers a sorry before heading to the back. The whole café was silent after their conversation and this boss guy shakes his head to continue with the orders.

 

“Is that all?” The man asked in an impatient tone and Chanyeol smiled at him widely suppressing the desire to climb over and beat the shit out of this asshole.

 

“No, that will be it,”

 

 

  
That night as Chanyeol palms his cock, he thinks of Minseok. How cute she was in that apron that was slightly too big for her. How cute she was looking embarrassed when she saw him. It was obvious that he still had some power over her and that made Chanyeol groan out loud.

 

So then, who was that fucker telling her what to do? That fucking guy, who gave him the right to shout at his princess like that? Who gave him the right to touch her shoulder like that or to make her feel like that?  Chanyeol thought about all the possibilities on why this guy was shouting at her.

 

  
Maybe he was doing it purposely as he also likes to see Minseok in distress? Maybe it was Minseok doing it purposely so that he would shout at her? Maybe she likes having people shouting and treating her like shit? Or it could be that he wanted her too as was mad that she was hanging around with popular good looking guys? Punishing her like the slut she was?

 

All these thought swimming in his head made Chanyeol slick his hand up and down his length thinking about his precious Minseok. He cums with a quick stroke and imagined what it would be like if instead, it was Minseok mouth instead. He groans out loud and made it his mission to make Minseok his and his only.

  
Chanyeol visits the café at lunch and he sees Minseok staring idly at her nails. Her hair was down and she wore a striped shirt and a skirt that showed deliciously her soft thighs.

 

 

 

“We meet again,” He chimes and he catches her off guard. She jumps and yelps cutely smiling sheepishly at the taller man.

 

“Oh hi, again?” She turns a little pink. Chanyeol understands that he has this effect on women. She bites her lip nervously and has her pen ready. “What would you like today, the regular?”

 

He shakes his head and chuckles, “No, no I was just copying Joonmyun because he’s an asshole,” 

 

Minseok widens her eyes at the profanity and looks down “Okay, um what would you like then?” She blinks looking up at the taller man.

 

He grins to himself knowing that he had this girl in the palm of his hand, ready for him to bend to his will.

 

Kim Minseok. 25 and studied History and Mandarin. She lived in China for 4 months and had a few friends that she still talked to. She became friends with Baekhyun after Baekhyun accidently spilt tea on her jumper, she does taekwondo but only as a hobby and that she works during Lunch and Evenings on Wednesday, Thursdays and at the weekend. Chanyeol makes sure that he visits the café as often as he could so that he could talk to her.

 

He learns quite a lot about Minseok as she seemed rather chatty, that or it could be that a barista had to be sociable to the customers. Maybe she was only being nice because he was a customer.

 

 

 

Her boss was called Daesuk as was a complete asshole. All he was there to do was to harass Minseok to do things like clean the tables or fix the coffee machine even though it was not her job. Chanyeol doesn’t miss that whenever he comes in and has a conversation with her, Daesuk would always find a way to barge in a separate the two. He doesn’t miss the way that Daesuk looks at Minseok and he certainly doesn’t miss the way Deasuk looks at him.

 

“What would you like today?” Daesuk sighs whilst giving Chnayeol a cold look. Minseok that day had to on his orders pick up a new batch of coffee beans leaving the two guys to converse.

 

“I’ll have a Frappuccino,”

 

“Is that all,” Daesuk puts emphasis that he clearly does not want him here.

 

“I thought I ordered a drink, why am I getting attitude?”

 

Daesuk mumbles a few profanities and scribbles his order on the sticky note.

 

“You need to stop coming here, I know what guys like you are like, and Minseok doesn’t like you”

 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at the other man and chuckled. Yes, when something you hold precious is taken away from you, people throw away all inhibitions and self-worth, and clearly with this guy, he didn’t care that he was being rude to Park Chanyeol one of the hottest and popular guys on campus. He could tell after brief visits that Daesuk defiantly like Minseok. And that all this shouting at her and ordering her to do stuff was that fact that he had no power other than that. This guy was probably a virgin too.

 

“Sorry I’m late, they didn’t have the Java roast!” Minseok enters from the back panting whilst holding up a plastic back full or coffee beans. Daesuk smiles lovingly then snaps back to his usual grumpy self.

 

“What are you doing just standing there? Put them away!”

 

Minseok nods and looks down defeated and Chanyeol sees the colour pink spread across her cheeks. She smiles at Chanyeol and leaves the two alone, back to their conversation.

 

“Well, we shall see about that,” Chanyeol winks before leaving a few notes on the table. “Keep the change” he chimes. He definably doesn’t miss the flash of inconsumable rage across the other man’s face.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. All humans show their true colours when the thing they love is threatened by some far superior he thought. All humans were disgusting carnal animals.

 

 

 

“Hey! You looking a lot better nowadays, getting your dicked sucked or something,” Baekhyun jumps and Chanyeol pushes her away. It was a Sunday and the whole group was present besides from Joonmyun at their usual hangout which was a bench outside the lecture halls. Sehun sat there listening in whilst Baekhyun spewed nonsense. Jongin was busy texting some girl names Krystal and Chanyeol just laughed.

 

“No, I’ve just got better sleep, no biggie” And yes that is true for now, Chanyeol had these vivid dreams or ravishing his princesses tight warm body, and the fact that it was closer to reality than before. Minseok was still shy but opened up to him beautifully, like a flower in bloom.

 

“I heard that you met Minseok at the café Joonmyun hyung always goes to” Jongin joins in the conversation. Baekhyun leans in,

 

“Yes! I heard you’re absolutely head over heels in love with my precious Minseokkie!” She pouts “But if you try to make a move I won’t hesitate to karate chop you in half!” Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head. She isn’t wrong about liking her.

 

“Well, I think her boss doesn’t really like me, almost like the nerd is trying to keep us apart.”

 

Jongin puts his phone down “What’s his name?"

 

“Daesuk, I think?”

 

“Daesuk?” Sehun joins in and Chanyeol sighs and turns in his direction, “Yeah I know that guy, he’s totally unstable, he tried to get with this girl once and she got a restraining order against him!”

 

Chanyeol takes in this new information and nods “So I guess I’ve got competition?”

 

The groups burst out laughing and Chanyeol joins to but inside his mind is in a fury. 

 

Not only another man wants to claim his Minseok, but another messed up sicko. Chanyeol needed to make his move soon, for if he let her slip through his hands to some creep he would not be able to live with himself. Soon he thought.

 

_Soon._

 

 

 

A few days after, Chanyeol decides to go to the café to make use of the internet there. It was a Tuesday so Minseok was not working (much to his disappointment) He was planning on asking Minseok out for drinks so that he could assert his control over her as well as give Daesuk the message to kindly fuck off and stop looking at a girl who was way above his league. He looks at his watch and speeds up for it was getting dark. Not like the darks scared him, but he’d rather spend his night fanaticizing about all the position that he could bend Minseoks soft body rather than typing essays.

 

“Hey! Come back here!” He hears Deasuks voice and he see the blonde man shouting from the back of the store. Chanyeol turns his footsteps and decides to see what the commotion was about, he sneaks behind the wall and what he saw made his entire being disgusted.

 

“No! Get away from me! I don’t like you!” Minseok was afraid. She had her arms cross whilst she fought hard against the salty tears from her cheeks. She had stumbled onto the hard floor and one of her knees was grazed. From what Chanyeol could see her pink gloss around her mouth was smeared and she seemed to be shielding herself.

 

 

Daesuk was reaching out to her with the same pink gloss around his own lips and the belt buckle around his waited unfastened. Chanyeol was fuming with rage and gives up trying to snoop on the two.

 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” Chanyeol shouts and catches the two off-guard. Daesuk swears to himself before fastening his belt and slamming the door. Minseok started to sob uncontrollably whilst her hands went to cover her crying face. Chanyeol then saw what that miserable fucker had done and felt sick to his stomach.

 

Like someone had kicked him then pulled his guts out to them bleed out, he saw that the button down shirt that she was wearing had been forcefully ripped revealing the light pink bra that she was wearing. She wailed uncontrollably whilst Chanyeol took off his own jacket to cover her shaking frame.

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, he’s gone” He whispered as he helped her get up from the floor. He saw deep red scratches across her pale thighs and impulsively embraced her. He wrapped her around his long arms and shushed her from her sobbing.

 

Chanyeol whole body was alight from what he had just seen. His precious darling Minseok was scared. Scared of this nobody who did not deserve to even lay his eyes upon her beauty. And he could only assume the worst what Daesuk had done to make her cry. But at the same time, watching his princess cry made all the blood rush from his brain right down to a lower region. But it should have been him that caused those beautiful tears to fall from her face and not him.

 

“Shhhh, it going to be okay, just tell me what happened,”

 

Minseok whimpered and held Chanyeol close, she looked at him with those large doe eyes that screamed innocence and purity in which he wanted to ravish.

 

“P-please,” She finally muttered sniffing and Chanyeol pays close attention. She bites the bottom of her abused smeared lip and almost begged, pleading “Please don’t tell anyone about what happened today,”

 

Chanyeol holds her closer, trying to calm the shorter girl down from her crying. He brushes a warm tear from her soft cheek as if she was stroking a fragile doll that could break at the slightest touch and hums a melody to calm her down. Chanyeol knows this and inwardly smiles.

 

_I’m in love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what to say uhhh enjoy"!!!!

Minseok stares down at the glazed donut that Chanyeol insisted that he’d get for her, but she had no appetite and sat there gazing at the shiny pastry. Chanyeol sighs

“Eat, it’ll make you feel better” He moved the napkin in which the donut was placed on and then leaned back on his chair.

The two were sat that evening in Dunken Donuts after Chanyeol offered to take her back to her dorm thought it best that she should eat something or drink something warm first. She shivered underneath his jacket.

“U-um,” She tore tiny pieces of the napkin and rolled them into little balls.“You don’t have to do this for m-me,”

“Minseok,” Chanyeol started “What happened with Daesuk?”

That question. Minseok stopped rolling her paper balls at the question. She didn’t know what to say. It was so surreal, what would happen if she told him? What would he think of her? Chanyeol who was tall, Chanyeol who was popular with everyone? Chanyeol who-

“Please, tell me” Minseok’s trail of thought was interrupted and now she was faced with a decision.

_I’m so stupid! I can’t even look him in the eye._

Chanyeol could see the hesitation in her and the shaking of a leg. She gave a weak smile when she did finally look at him and was struck by those beautiful eyes.

“I-it’s –“She gasped as she felt tears run down her cheeks and immediately covered her mouth.

_He’s must think I’m so pitiful!_

“It’s p-pointless!” She gasped between her sobs. People were looking at their direction with the sound of commotion and Chanyeol smiled at the prying eyes to signify that everything was okay.

Oh, how lovely she looked Chanyeol thought. His beautiful goddess was crying so beautifully. Her faced so scrunched up so lovely, so-

_I want to destroy her_

Chanyeol takes a sip of his coffee and offers a napkin written with his number.

\----

“Yah! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun waved her hand in front of his face. “Are you even listening??”

Chanyeol looks up and blinks “No,” She punches him and puffs her cheeks in annoyance

“That’s the last time I ever pour my heart and soul to my friend! Overgrown jerk!”

“Really, little old me? A friend? He replies sarcastically and Baekhyun almost throws a library book in his direction.

Chanyeol had been distracted. He was for the past few days checking his phone for Minseok. A text or maybe even a little voice message? Anything to make him feel at ease. Chanyeol didn’t want to pry the situation and it seemed that Minseok didn’t want to make a scene.

So Chanyeol waited till she opened up to him. He didn’t want to be in the situation as Daesuk, who surprisingly has not been seen at the coffee shop for 2 days.

Probably crying his guts out like the digesting pig he is. He can imagine him all curled up in his bed crying for Minseok and probably getting off to the smell of her apron or something that he had stolen without her knowledge. Daesuk was the epitome of a pathetic and worthless creature who deserved nothing better than to rot and die.

And he had the nerve to even lay a finger on his beautiful goddess? Chanyeol had violent impulses that had not been acted upon since high school. He clenches his jaw at the thought.

“And then he said he didn’t want to go? Because Jongdae was going to be there, like come on, I know she’s a little scary, but she is my friend, you don’t find her scary right?”

“Right…?” Chanyeol replies “What are you even talking about anyway?”

Baekhyun groans “I’m talking about your dumb friends Jongin and Joonmyun! They’re fine talking to me but when Jongdae is around they whimper like they got their dicks kicked or something.”

“Don’t make fun of that, you’d understand if you had one,”

“Then I glad I don’t, I blessed with a beautiful-“

“Stinking more like,”

The Librarian nearly chokes on her tea and sends them out immediately.

\--

Chanyeol doesn’t sleep a wink that night. As much as he’d like to wander off into dreamland to see his perfect girl waiting for him, he waits for some sort of reply.

“What’s taking you so long?” He whispers to himself as he stares blankly at his phone screen in the dark.

There would be no reason why she’d not text him back right? Chanyeol knew that deep inside all the pleasant conversation that at time awkward due to her reserved nature, she was scared.

Girls like her could only dream of looking at a guy like him. She probably was an A grade student who didn’t mix with people. She probably had strict parents who would not allow her to go out or have fun so instead was stuck at home studying like a good little girl.

He wouldn’t say she was his type at first, but if you only look at appearance, you could end up with the most gorgeous girl but have the personality of wet cardboard.

“I thought you loved me,” He asks into the darkness

_Of_ _course_ _, she loves me! Don’t be stupid! That Daesuk guy probably shaken her up a bit!_

Chanyeol sits up suddenly from his thoughts and smiled to himself triumphantly before switching his phone off to go to bed.

_I’ll just have to get rid of Daesuk._

\--

“And then she asked if Joonmyun wanted to join and I was like,” Jongin pauses “No! I’m not into that!”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at the De ja vu he was experiencing

“I think I've had this conversation before,” Jongin huffs and throws his pen at Chanyeol.

Since that sudden epiphany that night, Chanyeol had been planning how to carry out his task. Daesuk worked on the weekdays but from what he had heard, he had not been seen since.

_Worried that I’d be there and reminded of what a failure he was? Pitiful_

“You know the Dae what’s his name?” Chanyeol puts his fingers to his lips to feign contemplation

“Daesuk huh?” Jongin chimes “That blonde asshole?” Chanyeol nods “I think Minseok was looking for him or something” He pauses “You know where he hangs out?” Jongin shakes his head.

“Sorry dude, don’t know the guy and if I did I’d probably kill myself, that guy is seriously a creep,”

The elder raises an eyebrow “How come?”

“For a start, the girls of the hockey team call him the sniffer, you know why? Like to sniff their clothes after practice, and he also has a restraining order from some senior girl,” Jongin then stops “Wait, you’re talking to Minseok?” Chanyeol replies

“Yeah, something like that” Jongin grins

“No fucking wonder why you’ve been out of it past few day!”

_Fuck. They’re starting to notice_

“Whatever dude…” Chanyeol shakes it off cooly.

People are starting to notice Chanyeol, his real self. That would be bad. This is how bad he wanted to have Minseok. This thirst to take her was almost enough to reveal his true nature to everybody.

_People would think I’m a monster_

“Oh fuck!” Jongin whispers loudly and ducks down from his table. Chanyeol looks up and almost starts bursting out loud.

Jongdae was at the entrance of the study room, she looked rather soft in comparison to when he first met her smoking away that night.

“Dude, run!” Chanyeol whispers and Jongin nods crawling away under the tables.

Now, this is going to be interesting. Jongdae searches around the room for an empty seat or someone she knows. He eyes stop at the redhead and she lights up.

“Hey! The big tall guy who’s friend with Baekhyun!” She calls out rather loudly before making her way to his seat

“It’s Chanyeol,”

She grins and sits in the chair opposite him and Chanyeol feels himself laughing at the situation as Jongin shoots dagger at him from the corner of the room behind some chairs.

“Okay, Chanyeol” She puts emphasis on his name and Chanyeol doesn’t like it “Have you seen Jongin or Joonmyun anywhere?” She then realizes the books and pens in front of her belonging to Jongin and gasps

“Oh shit, he was just here right?”

Chanyeol lies “Yeah! But he had to run off somewhere”

“Oh, okay,” She hums.

It is an awkward silence, and it’s not that Chanyeol had trouble talking to new people, Chanyeol, in fact, did not like Jongdae. Their personalities were so contrasting that even a decent friendship between the two was out of the question.

“So, uh you’re friends with Joonmyun and Jongin, right?”

Chanyeol nods “Yeah,”

Another silence.

“They’re pretty strange right?”

“Yep, they are”

Chanyeol then realizes an opportunity for his plan and sits up with a sudden burst of enthusiasm

“You’re good friends with Minseok right?”

Jongdae was flustered at his burst of energy “Uh-I, yeah! Sure!” She then pauses “Although, she has been pretty down recently”

Chanyeol pretends not to be excited at the sound of her name.

“How come?”

Jongdae sighs “I don’t know, I tried talking to her but she won’t come out of her room,” There is a pause and the girls face lights up.

“I know! Why don’t you give her visit! I know she likes you” Chanyeol nearly chokes.

His Minseok liked him? She actually had thought of him swimming around in that pretty head? She didn’t forget about him, she acknowledged him?

_She loves me._

“Really?” He tries to sound shocked and leans in “What has she said?”

Jongdae leans in “Oh you know, _he’s so charming and kind and listens to me._ All that lovey-dovey shit”

_She really does love me._

“Maybe a visit from her prince charming would help her, she been so depressing lately!”

Chanyeol nods in happiness and sits back in content. Finally, he was to meet his princess and comfort her in her time of need, watch her cry in pain and sadness whilst turning to him for his warm embrace.

_Jongdae has her benefits._ Chanyeol thinks. _Maybe a friendship would not be bad._

\--

Later that day after trying to convince Jongin to come out of his hiding spot, promising that Jongdae had left, he asks her for Minseok’s address and number before making his way there, it was a 10-minute walk from the main campus.

He walks inside, giving the students leaving a small nod before finding the room that Minseok lived in.

_This is it._ He thinks. _My beautiful Minseok is in here. I am her_ _savior_ _._

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door twice “Hey, uh it’s me” there is a silence and he wonders if she was asleep, dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt, legs bare and thighs silky. He knocks again. “I came here to check up on you,”

“Go away!”

He jumps back at the reply and rests his head agaisnts the door.

_Daesuk you bastard, making her act like this!_ He contains his rage

“You promised you’d text if anything was wrong” He starts “Minseok please”

The door opens slightly and Minseok peeks through the gap.

“Can you please leave?”

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, her skin looked dull and tired, her beautiful doll eyes red from rubbing and lack of sleep. Chanyeols heart skips a beat. He snaps out of his daydream and pulls a concerned face.

“I’m worried about you, your friends are too”

She looks down, eyes welling up with tear and Chanyeol swallows hard at the sight.

“Y-you,” She starts “You must think I’m pathetic!”

_Yes, pathetic and hopeless, crying those beautiful tears, oh I wish I could make you mine._

“You’re not pathetic!” Chanyeol starts “It’s not your fault”

She sniffles.

“Daesuk said it was all my fault back then, back…” She trails off and quickly wipes a tear “Y-you should go now.”

Chanyeol sighs and forced the door open with his foot, Minseok jumping back in surprise, he pulls her into his embrace and pats her head and she started to sob.

“I care about you, I really don’t like it”

She cries and clutches on his jumper like a little girl and holds him tight. He smiles to himself at this embrace. His precious princess holding him tight like he was the only man in the world, the only one that matters.

His smile then slowly turned into a smirk when he realizes what he needed to do in order to win Minseok. He needed to permanently get rid of the competition, he could have her all to himself, tears and all.

_I will save you, my love._

\--

Two nights later and Daesuk is emptying the trash, sighing before stopping in his steps at the sight, frozen in fear and dread. 

“Yah!” Chanyeol calls out whilst gripping the handle of the metal bat hard, his knuckles turn white.

Daesuk stops and Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s going to run away or fight. He slowly opens his mouth to say something but before he could even say or do anything Chanyeol swings.

The first swing knocks him down to the floor in pain, the second and he starts begging for his life sobbing. The third and he’s a crying bloody mess. Chanyeol doesn’t count how many swigs its takes before he’s beating a bloody pulp on the floor. He lifts up his bat and pauses to catch his breath and feels himself smiling.

“Please…” Daesuk croaks and coughs up a good amount of blood and a tooth.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue in response.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol smashes his head with the bat and looks down at the mess of flesh that was Daesuk who was now bleeding all the pavement.

“Thank you for giving me Minseok” He wipes a stray drop of blood from his cheek and continues hitting the man until he feels satisfied.


End file.
